


A Little Comfort Never Hurt Anybody

by jasondelavega



Series: Hosie For The Soul [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Other, don't let me go, slight angst, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondelavega/pseuds/jasondelavega
Summary: Hope can't sleep; Josie has a nightmare about the night she was buried. Takes place a few month after the necromancer.





	A Little Comfort Never Hurt Anybody

**_2:37am._ **

It was 2:37am and Hope Mikaelson was laying wide awake in her bed, staring up at the white colored ceiling of her dorm room.

This had been going on for the last few months. Her being unable to sleep, which would result in her extreme caffeine intake throughout her day. It helped some, but not enough considering she would still doze off during classes. So much so that she had started recording the lessons on the voice memos app on her phone. She would listen to them whenever she was awake enough to and take notes in her notebook.

Light rain fell outside. This weather usually lulled her to sleep, but for some reason, it only made her less sleepy and more awake. Her gaze turned over to the side, watching out the window as the rain fell from the sky. Sighing heavily, the teen pulled back her duvet and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. As her feet touched the cold wooden floor, a shiver racked her body.

Not a minute later was she sitting at the ‘bay window’, her legs pulled to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. An odd feeling of calm washed over her. Her eyes scanned the window, watching as the droplets of water travelled down the length of the glass only to fall off.

As much as this had calmed her, one thing still plagued her late night thoughts. Or rather, one person.

That person being none other than the headmaster’s daughter, Josette Saltzman.

The two had been getting close lately, too close for Penelope or Lizzie’s liking. Could you blame Hope though? Something about Josie was just so warm and inviting, the tribrid couldn’t help but let herself fall into a loop.

The brunette had a way of making herself known to others, even without trying to. Throughout their earlier years, Hope always pushed and poked at her and Lizzie just as they had poked at her. But, Josie’s pokes were always light and in good nature whereas Lizzie’s pokes were in malice. Hope’s pokes toward Josie were usually light while her pokes towards Lizzie were just as malicious as Lizzie’s had been. The young Mikaelson has always been more comfortable - more secure around the brunette twin. Again, Josie just had that welcoming and warm aura to her that Hope couldn’t just ignore no matter how hard she tried.

A gentle sigh fell from her lips as the heel of her hand dug lightly into her right eye, rubbing it. She’d dozed off with Josie on her mind. Only for a couple minutes, but it was still something.

A soft knock on her room door startled her so much that she’d actually jumped off of the bay window’s seat. With a shake of the head, she pushed back any and every bad feeling. It could be Landon or MG. Possibly Penelope or Rafael. Maybe a new threat was already at the school for the urn. As she groaned, she moved towards the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. She was still sleepy, and barely registered who was at the door, but when she did, a look of shock crossed her features.

“Oh. Josie, hey,” the shorter of the two greeted, surprised. Her mouth ran dry, not having expected this girl to be at her room at nearly three in the morning. Her demeanor quickly changed from confusion to worry upon noticing the tear tracks down the siphoner’s cheeks. “Oh, hey. Hey, come in.” With a nod of the head, she moved aside to allow the twin inside. Slowly, Josie walked into the sanctuary of Hope’s bedroom and fumbled with her fingers as she looked around. She had only been in there a number of times.

“I—…” The younger of the two tried to speak, only to have a strangled sob cut her off. Frowning, all of Hope’s sensibility went out the window and she was at Josie’s side in no more than a couple seconds, beckoning her to sit on the bed. When Josie had obliged, Hope took home on the open spot to her left. Her arm wrapped around her shoulders and she carefully tugged her close against her side.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Hope soothed, the fingers of her right hand gently carding through brown locks, her left hand rubbing Josie’s shoulder comfortingly. Josie’s head rested in the crook of Hope’s neck, her tears wetting the skin there. And there they remained, with Hope holding her and wanting nothing more than to take away whatever troubled the young witch.

After a good half an hour, Josie sniffled and pulled away from Hope’s strong yet gentle embrace. Her hand wiped the tears away and she released a watery sort of chuckle, “I’m sorry for just popping up like this. You were probably asleep.” The poor girl sounded so sad, and Hope couldn’t help but smile reassuringly.

“It’s no big deal. I’ve always got time for you.” It came out sounding more than friendly, and her cheeks reddened. Josie didn’t seem to notice so, she sighed in relief.

“I just had a… a dream about _that_ night. I can’t seem to shake it from my memory. It’s just… hard to move passed.” The brunette admitted, fumbling with her own hands as she stared down at her lap. The ginger bit her lip as she watched her, silently urging her to go on. “It was horrible, Hope. I felt like I was going to die. I _knew_ I was going to die.” At this, Hope’s heart cracked.

“I would never let anything like that happen to you, Josie.” Hope reassured, her hands moving to grab the other’s, wanting to stop her fidgeting. Her greenish-blue eyes met big brown pools, and again, she felt calm. But sad. Her heart ached, seeing such vulnerability from Josie.

“Don’t… I know. I know you wouldn’t, but I didn’t think anyone would find me.” She continued, shaking her head when she noticed Hope was ready to interrupt her. “Let me finish. Please?” After getting a nod from the ginger, she continued, “I could feel myself slowly suffocating. No matter how hard I tried… I just couldn’t break the surface and dig myself out. My mom— Jo— we were alone when it happened. I know it wasn’t her that buried me. I know it was the necromancer. But, I don’t know. I was so scared.” A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. One of Hope’s hands moved, catching and wiping away the tear. She didn’t like seeing Josie cry. She didn’t like seeing her sad or upset when she was normally happy and bubbly. “I wanted to scream. To do anything to get someone’s attention but every time I opened my mouth all I got was more dirt in my mouth and my lungs. It was the worst time of my life.” Unknowingly, she leaned into Hope’s touch as the hand flattened against her cheek.

This was intimate. Something neither of them thought they’d experience with each other. They were friends; close ones at that, but was this crossing a line?

“When your dad told me you were missing, I felt a lot of things. I was livid.” A deep, humorless chuckle left Hope’s lips as the pad of her thumb ran across Josie’s cheekbone, just under her eye to wipe away another bout of tears. “But, I was scared most of all. I couldn’t— I didn’t want to think about the possibility of you dying; of you not being here because that is not a bright world.” Her hand dropped to rest against Josie’s neck, thumb moving across the slope of her jaw. Her eyes softened under the dim moonlight showing through the windows. “Then, Penelope and MG just so happened to be outside. I asked them to help and they did, without question. MG couldn’t hear you. And that’s where the talisman came into play.” Her eyes dropped to the necklace around Josie’s neck and her hand moved from her neck to grab the talisman. The slightest of smiles formed on Josie’s lips.

“I never did thank you for the gift, or the fact it saved me. Or how you saved me. And, I’m really thankful for what you did. Without you, I wouldn’t be here. I’d really be six feet under.” The brunette took a deep breath before she threw her arms around Hope’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. So tight that if she were a vampire or a werewolf, she’d crush every bone in Hope’s body. Surprised once more, the tribrid slowly wrapped her arms around the siphoner’s waist, bringing her close despite their slightly awkward position. Her hand moved up and down her back soothingly, and Josie buried her face against the other girl’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to thank me, Josie. Like I said before, I wouldn’t let anything like that happen to you. Plus, if it wasn’t for MG and Penelope…” She trailed off, biting her bottom lip while her eyes stung with unshed tears. She could feel Josie shaking her head against her shoulder as if saying no.

“Your gift is what made it so MG could hear me. At the end of the day, I would have died without it. So you pulled through. Thank you.” Her lips pressed against Hope’s shoulder, a soft kiss that was unexpected and caused a slight shiver to run down the tribrid’s spine. Her arms slightly tightened around Josie before she pulled away.

“Don’t thank me. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Those few words made Josie’s heart flutter in her chest, her soft brown eyes peeking up at Hope through her lashes. The older girl’s blue eyes, tinted with green, looked to meet those oh-so beautiful brown pools that she swore she could get lost in.

Maybe it was the heaviness if the conversation that had Hope’s eyes flickering between Josie’s eyes and her lips. Or maybe it was the way Josie’s tongue ran over her lips. Or the way Hope seemed so entranced by the brunette that she sat there helpless.

But neither of them noticed the other leaning in. Not until their faces were mere centimeters from one another. Their eyes locked more, and red pooled in their cheeks. They’d not noticed just how close they were until now.

Hope was the one to lean in, just enough so her lips ghosted Josie’s, and the latter inhaled somewhat sharply.

“Is this…” Hope started, only to be cut off by a subtle nod from the siphoner. And it was all the confirmation the seventeen year old needed to lean in and connect her lips to Josie’s.

The kiss was hesitant, and far too quick for Josie’s liking because Hope pulled away three seconds later, “Are you sure?” Josie had to bite her lip to keep from smiling so wide at the other girl’s concern. It was endearing.

“I wouldn’t have given you the okay if I wasn’t sure, Hope.” Her voice was soft, and the moment was so perfect she was afraid talking any louder would ruin it. Soft fingers wrapped around the nape of her neck, and soon she was being pulled into another kiss.

This one was soft, sure and it made Josie’s head spin. Soon enough, Josie was deepening the kiss, hands pulling Hope closer by the collar of her night shirt. The action made Hope smile against her lips. And Josie swore that was the best feeling ever.

A couple minutes later, they pulled away, forehead rested against one another. While Josie’s eyes opened, Hope’s remained closed. She didn’t want this moment to be over.

What if it was a mistake? What if Josie pulled away and told her it meant nothing? All of these questions and thoughts were silenced by the girl in question pressing a kiss to Hope’s cheek.

“Can I stay here for the night?” She whispered as she pulled away, and finally blue eyes opened. A soft nod came from Hope.

“Of course. C’mon.” Gently, she’d guided Josie to lay down on the bed and slipped under the covers next to her. As soon as she was sure Hope was settled in, Josie turned and curled up against her. An arm draped over her stomach, leg nearly over her waist and her head on her chest. One hand rested against Hope’s chest, and Hope’s hand covering it while the other arm wrapped around Josie.

The two laid there in silence, and Hope wasn’t sure when, but she fell asleep. And the next thing she knew, she was waking up to stirring and a weight on her chest.

Flashes of last night went through her mind and she smiled to herself. Josie woke up, blinking, and she too seemed to remember the events of last night.

“Good morning, Hope.”

“Good morning, Josie.”

The two giggled, having greeted each other in unison. Josie leaned up to peck Hope’s lips before settling back against her chest.

The two got up for the day not too long later, and they pretty much stayed attached at the hip for the rest of the day.

Things changed the previous night, and both were happy for it to have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic/one-shot. Please lemme know what y'all think!


End file.
